Boston
by MissSunMessage
Summary: Blue with her tears, blue with his tie, blue with the fierce blue gaze shared between them. For them, love would ever be blue. Oneshot songfic. Based off of "Boston" by Augustana.


**Hi, guys! This is my first songfic, so I hope it's not too bad, haha! It incorporates the song "Boston" by Augustana. Hope you like! :D**

* * *

_In the light of the sun_

_Is there anyone?_

_Oh, it has begun_

* * *

Hermione Granger glanced up as the door creaked open, shielding her eyes from the sun streaming in from the windows.

"Sorry, one second," she said hurriedly, pulling the curtains shut and watching with a sigh as the entire office was lit with blue. Hermione caught sight of a shirt and tie before promptly dropping her papers all over the floor.

"Oh, Merlin," she groaned, sinking down to pick them up. "Can I help you, Mr...?"

"Malfoy," and it was his voice, his husky, exquisite voice, and all of a sudden she was crying, crying shakily into her hands, and she couldn't stop.

"Draco," she whispered, and the word was rhetorical, as if she didn't quite trust herself to be right. "It's you?"

She swallowed in the crooked angle of his tie. His shiny black shoes.

* * *

_Oh, dear, you look so lost_

_Your eyes are red when tears are shed_

_The world you must have crossed, you said_

* * *

"Look at me," he replied quietly.

Hermione shook her head firmly from where she was sprawled on the ground. "I can't. Not yet."

"But-"

"Just... just talk to me. Where have you _been?_" Hermione asked shatteringly, like she'd been broken into a hundred gossamer-blue pieces. She watched his feet make their way over to her desk.

"After the war, I tried to find you. My parents, they... Were set in their old ways-"

"Are they still? Set in their old ways?"

His hesitation was enough answer.

"Why are you here, then?" she demanded accusingly.

His feet shuffled back a step at her cool indifference. "Because I've been searching all over the world for you."

She smiled sadly down at the floor. "All over the world, huh? And all this time I've been in East Sussex."

"What is this place, anyway?"

Her gaze wavered the tiniest bit, and he smirked in a way only Draco Malfoy could. "Didn't you see the sign out front?"

"No."

She straightened importantly. His smirk widened. "It's called the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare, and it's an organization formed to call attention to the injustices that house-elves suffer on a daily basis, and do something about it. We're run strictly on donations."

"Wait, didn't you have this in fourth year? Something about vomit or the like-"

Hermione inclined her head. "Yes, the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare. _Not_ SPEW, the name Harry and Ron are so fond of bestowing upon it."

"So you do all of this yourself, just like in Hogwarts?"

"In a way, I suppose."

"That's brilliant."

* * *

_You don't know me, you don't even care_

_Oh yeah, you said_

_You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains _

_Oh yeah_

* * *

Again, Hermione's gaze inched up to his knees, which must've hurt, bending like that.

"Why are you here, Draco?" The tears spilled over. "Why did you come? It's only going to be worse now when you leave..."

Stricken, he took her hands into his own. "I'll never leave you."

"Yes, you will, just like the last time," she cried forcefully. "I know you, Draco, and-"

"You don't know anything about me, Hermione Granger," he responded furiously. "You always thought you knew everything, but you didn't, and look at you now. The brightest witch of her age can't stop crying because Draco Malfoy's come to see her. What the hell happened to that witch?"

Hermione jumped up, screaming, "_You're_ not too perfect yourself! You disappear after the war, then come into my office after five years and expect me to welcome you back with open arms? _Think again!_ I _refuse_ to let you speak to me that way. You _left_, Draco, and Merlin knows how long you'll stay this time, right? Because Draco Malfoy deserves nothing but forgiveness for his sins. Well, we all do bad things, Draco! Life isn't so easy that you can get up and _leave_ when you get frustrated with it." She finished and gazed at him expectantly, waiting for a tongue-lashing.

"Do you know what you're doing right now?"

"I know I'm about to kick your arse," she replied coldly.

"You're looking at me."

Hermione faltered, watching him look back at her with no ill-wish in his grey eyes. She gave a great, shuddering breath, and fairly leaped into his arms as she kissed him.

* * *

_Essential yet appealed_

_Carry all your thoughts_

_Across an open field_

* * *

They sat across from each other at her desk. Hermione couldn't stop looking at him. Never had seeing been so delicious.

"What are you staring at?"

"You're so much better than I remember you," she confessed softly. "I've missed you. Have you been just about everywhere?"

"Thirty-one countries," he verified.

"Have you been to Brazil?"

"Second one on my list."

"Then tell me about São Paulo."

* * *

_When flowers gaze at you_

_They're not the only ones_

_Who cry when they see you_

_You said_

* * *

He burst into laughter. "No, I'm telling you. This bloke walks up to me and asks if I'd like to buy a poodle, and when I say no, he attacks me with a sweetbread."

Hermione giggled from where she was stretched out on the rug. "That would only happen to you, wouldn't it?" Lying there, it hit her how lonely she was, and how she'd like to be attacked by a vendor with a poodle. Perhaps not in the strictest sense of the phrase, but she'd certainly liked to have been there.

* * *

_She said, I think I'm going to Boston_

_I think I'll start a new life_

_I think I'll start it over_

_Where no one knows my name_

* * *

_I'll get out of California_

_I'm tired of the weather_

_I think I'll get a lover_

_I'll fly 'em out to Spain_

* * *

_I think I'll go to Boston_

_I think that I was tired_

_I think I need a new town_

_To leave this all behind_

* * *

She reached out and took his hand. "Take me with you, Draco," she implored him.

Draco's eyebrows shot up almost comically. Before he could reject her, she pressed, "Take me to Venice and Dallas and Montreal and Beijing and Sydney and the French countryside. Don't leave me here."

"I promised you I won't, didn't I?"

Hermione shook her head unyieldingly. "Draco, don't get angry, but it's simply your nature to leave. You need space, and I understand that, so _take me with you_."

He sighed. "Okay. Fine. I'll take you with me."

Hermione gasped and threw herself into him and planted kisses all over his face. "You are the best person I know. You're so wonderful. Oh Merlin, we're going to see the world, aren't we?"

Draco smiled and nodded, meaning it.

* * *

_I think I need a sunrise_

_I'm tired of a sunset_

_Here it's nice in the summer_

_Some snow would be nice, oh yeah_

* * *

They stayed there until the white-hot sun had faded into a million tiny dark stars, and the room was in every sense of the word _blue._ Blue with her tears, blue with his tie, blue with the fierce blue gaze shared between them. For them, love would ever be blue.

Hermione rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "Where are we going first?" she murmured.

"Wherever you want. I'll follow you wherever you go."

"I think... I think I'll go to Venice."

And then, just before she fell asleep, Hermione heard him say something that sounded suspiciously like _I love you_, and for a brief second her throat was constricted with the worst kind of pain.

* * *

_You don't know me, and you don't even care_

_Oh yeah_

* * *

Hermione woke up on the cold floor, her eyes searching for something, but she couldn't quite recall what it was she'd lost. And then she remembered, and there came the blue.

* * *

_Boston_

_Where no one knows my name_

_No one knows my name_

_No one knows my name_

* * *

_Boston_

_Where no one knows my name_

* * *

**Thank you very much to BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it :) And right, I just adore this song! **

**To nf19, Draco's left once again, but I love the possibility of it being in Hermione's imagination! That's so interesting! I guess you can interpret it in a few ways. No, I won't continue it. I'm glad you liked it :) **


End file.
